<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wreaking havoc under the ultraviolet light by lunarblazes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327494">wreaking havoc under the ultraviolet light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblazes/pseuds/lunarblazes'>lunarblazes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(blows a platonic kiss to the hivemind), (there’s blown kisses because dream team dynamic demands it), Controlled Chaos, Dream Smp, Gen, Kinda, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Karlnapity, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Puffychu, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Snow Day, THEY FIXED TECHNO’S TAG FUCKING POG, a florida girl decides to write about snow, everything here is platonic and i’d prefer if you read it that way, i love those people as friends Good Dynamic, i prefer to write them as found family of friends, in which everyone is friends and nobody is hurt permanently, it goes about as well as you’d expect, me projecting onto these characters because i love my online friends, now do it with everyone else, please ao3 i’m begging you, rp-aside plot, they deserve the fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblazes/pseuds/lunarblazes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream scoffed as assorted laughs swept through the clearing. “Oh, come on. In any case, I’m sure you all know the snow day traditions.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, a wild grin spread across his face. He stood on the branch, walking it like a tightrope, and reeled back, throwing a tightly-packed snowball at Technoblade. It caught the swordsman off-guard, smacking him directly in the face. He spluttered, wiping the snow out of his eyes, and the scene descended into chaos. </p><p>•••</p><p>smp roleplay aside fluff fic where there’s a snow day and it’s all downhill from the second dream realized it was about to snow! based on a prompt list from my tumblr that got an ungodly amount of notes, so i made it into a fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Like Everyone On the SMP is Friends, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wreaking havoc under the ultraviolet light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic was inspired by a few things: </p><p>1. my brain and the list of things i wrote out at the beginning of the month on my tumblr (@roseblazing)</p><p>2. the mechanics of dream’s admin/god stuff were heavily inspired by both you’re human tonight by chrysalizzm ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408277 ) and gods and admins by whitewolfcub ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037207?view_full_work=true )</p><p>3. watcher and streaming mechanics were stolen from the fic schubert’s 8th by demizorua  ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623396 )</p><p>4. title is from ultraviolet by miami horror! fuck you miami horror is amazing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy didn’t really want to be up at the ass-crack of dawn, standing in the cold and slowly freezing his paws off, but Dream was persuasive. Meaning that he had shown up at Fundy’s house in assorted iron and diamond armor pieces (only the chestplate was enchanted) holding nothing but a shovel and asked for his help. Fundy was about to ask where the body was before he was dragged all the way through the cold morning to Ponk’s lemon tree. Apparently he was here to help Dream figure out how to manipulate the world code so that Ponk’s tree wouldn’t curl up in the frost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had felt the frost coming last night from what he’d said and figured that Fundy could help him the most with the proofing, plus the fact that Fundy was pretty much the only member of the server who could shapeshift into a warm and cuddly fox at any time. He could handle the cold better than most, except maybe Puffy, but she didn’t really have her winter wool yet, and it was much more sporadic. Ponk had come out in a bulky jacket to guide them through the process, and now Dream was whispering a blessing into the air that would hopefully alter the code enough to help the tree keep its lemons and its leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why Dream was also hanging upside-down from the branches of the tree, Fundy didn’t really know, but it was definitely hilarious. He snickered at the sight of Dream’s lime hoodie falling down over his face, the man’s knees curled over a thick branch. Quickly, he snapped a picture with his screenshot capture, barely suppressing a laugh. “That one’s going straight to Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shot upright, fixing his hoodie immediately, and Ponk giggled from the edge of the house he’d built near the tree. “No, please don’t— that’ll go in his blackmail folder! If Tommy saw that, oh my god, I would never hear the end of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy grinned, saving the photo for later. “I’ll think about it,” he said, turning away from the newly protected tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream yelped as he lost his balance against the tree and crashed to the ground with a clang of armor. Fundy couldn’t stop laughing, then, Ponk joining him with a cheeky comment about being the server owner and part-time god. Dream sat up, mask off-kilter to reveal his flushed cheeks. There were sticks strewn into his hair, which made him look slightly like a deer. Briefly, Fundy wondered what Dream would look like with antlers, before cracking up at the thought of Dream getting his head stuck in a door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pouted, but there was a little too much light behind his eyes for Fundy to take it seriously. “I invite you over here and fix your tree and this is the thanks I get?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that like it’s not the middle of the night in sub-freezing temperatures and you didn’t show up at my house and drag me out here,” Fundy said. “I don’t think I was ‘invited’ anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ponk was a little more remorseful. “Thank you, for the tree thing, though. Both of you. I really didn’t want to have to grow a new one, that would suck, especially after what happened to the rest of my grove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem,” Dream said, standing and dusting off the dirt from his pants. His green scarf stuck out like a sore thumb in the soft light of the sunrise. “That’s kinda my job, after all! And plus, you’re my friend. Not letting your trees die on my watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How else would he find the lemons to feed his addiction?” Fundy joked, leaning against the tree. He glanced over at Dream, a smug smile on his face, just in time to catch the man pick up a ripe lemon from the ground and bite into it like an apple, peel and all. Fundy’s mouth fell open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, yeah, lemons,” Dream said, no discernible change present in his tone of voice. Fundy just stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, what, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat the whole thing, coward,” Ponk chimed in, deadpan from his porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t hesitate. Ponk laughed harder than basically anyone’s ever heard him while Fundy shrieked in disgust. Eventually the whole group dissolved into peals of laughter, their noise drifting off into the newborn dawn as snow began to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>••</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t snow often on the server, which was a little strange. Usually most servers would have a set time for weather conditions like that, but Dream just let his server do whatever it wanted most of the time. Sapnap had never even really seen snow, having spent most of his childhood on this server. The best memory he could conjure of snow was when he was around 8 and had wandered into a snowy taiga while looking for iron. It had been like an eternally wintery forest, trees towering over his head, seeming to touch the sky itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap knew that the trees didn’t touch the sky, now, but it didn’t make the memory feel any less magical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a little surprised to see snow laying basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he stepped outside in the morning, shining white and bright in the morning sunlight. Shit, he was gonna need warmer clothes than his usual set. As he went inside to change, his communicator pinged, the way it did when someone was whispering to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Dream: SUPER IMPORTANT!! everyone meet next to puffy’s tree in 10 minutes]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap scoffed. Dream had used his server manipulation abilities to give a notification of a general chat message, as if it was a whisper visible to everyone. That man never stopped fucking with the code, did he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Sapnap: admin abuse]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Quackity: VOUCH]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Dream: shut up and come here idiots]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and put his communicator away, pulling on a jacket over his white shirt. Was this, like, a new plot thread or something? None of them had let any of the watchers in for such a thing today, except maybe Sam, who usually had some watching him build or mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he had his boots on, George was at his door, seemingly just as confused. As soon as Sapnap opened his door, there were questions everywhere. “Do you know what’s going on? Am I going to have to act? You know I don’t like acting in these stories— why is it snowing? I thought Dream disabled that command for the main SMP area—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah there, George, I literally have no idea about any of that. I don’t think he disabled snow, it just doesn’t come here often. Don’t worry too much, if it was a big bad thing, Dream would’ve just come to us personally and not through a chat message.” George flinched at the mention of something bad, and Sapnap bit his lip. The last time Dream had done something like that had been last year, and he really didn’t want a reprise of treating enderman burns. “It’s fine, we’ll know if he’s in-character like as soon as we see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to get George to relax a little. “Yeah, you’re right. I wonder what it is if it’s n—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A white and red blur sped past them, shooting out an arm to shove George over. Tommy came crashing full-force into the back of George’s head, cackling like a goddamn witch as Tubbo came racing up behind them. The two were away from the scene of the crime before George could even get up, and Sapnap would be lying if he said it wasn’t in the top three funniest incidents he’d ever seen happen to George. Barely suppressing a giggle, he helped George up, and yelled a lighthearted “fuck off!” at the rapidly vanishing perpetrators. Tommy flipped him off as Tubbo’s laughs rang out over the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George groaned, a hand to his face as he tried to wipe the snow off. His nose and cheeks were flushed a bright red against the cold, shivering in the wind and the new water on his face. “Ugh, the youth,” he said, but he couldn’t keep the corners of his lips from turning up in a barely suppressed grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap giggled, throwing an arm around his friend’s shoulders for a second. Leaning in, he whispered something soft and low into George’s ear. “Race you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, in an instant, he was gone, arm pushed off the shoulder he’d been clinging to, feet pounding against the crunching ice below his feet. He could hear George’s indignant squawk from behind him and hear the sharp footfalls of his friend’s boots, but he knew he was faster, and he knew that he’d find Dream before George. Puffy’s tree wasn’t far from where he lived— if he remembered right, it was just near Eret’s castle and the community house, which meant that if he just kept moving west he’d get there quicker— and he’d seen her build it. The shroom lights were visible against the dark night skies, a little beacon to help him find his way home whenever the mobs outside got too overbearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The community house came into view and Sapnap put extra fervor into each step, trying to outmatch George, who he knew was just behind him. Briefly, he considered shoving his friend into the snow, but quickly decided it was an unnecessary risk so close to the finish line. The lake around the community house was frozen, he just didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> frozen. But George was closing in, speeding past him— with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid long legs and stupid dumb goggles—</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Sapnap reverted to what he did best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash, he jumped off the planked path they were running on, whispering a quick prayer to whatever gods were listening for the ice to be solid enough to hold his impact. George had been delayed by Sapnap’s sudden jump for a few seconds, ready to reach out and grab him if he fell into the freezing water. Sapnap’s heel hit the ice and to his immense relief, it didn’t burst, only fracturing slightly as he slid along its surface. He grinned wildly at George, who flashed a smile before flipping him off and sprinting through the house, tearing the doors open. Sapnap got his bearings and </span>
  <em>
    <span>slid, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the ice boosting his speed more than he thought was possible. He was to the edge of the lake in seconds, and the look on George’s face as he laid a hand on the tree trunk was priceless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap cackled, standing under the giant tree. “Nice try, Gogy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George whined, pulling a fake pout, “that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cheating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a little bit of salt coming from the loser, now doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George glanced up at the tree with a small smile. “Hmmm… maybe it does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap opened his mouth to respond and ate snow as an entire snowdrift fell onto his head, immediately crushing him under the weight of the ice. He spluttered, shivering and wet, as a familiar wheeze started up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was almost choking from how hard he was laughing, but that wasn’t why he was angry. He glared up above him, up to his other friend, nestled in the branches, camouflaged by his green clothes. Dream was staring off in the distance, trying to pretend like he didn’t just dump an avalanche onto his friend and then wheeze so hard about it that he almost passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you bastard,” Sapnap growled. Another snowdrift dumped on him from the branches, and he was pretty sure George was crying at this point. Sapnap clawed the ice off his shoulders and scrambled out from under the tree, scowling. “I won that fair and square, you two are just the worst!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other people were starting to arrive in the square; Eret came in, wearing some damn fine boots, then Puffy, with her winter wool growing out around her neck and ears. Niki and HBomb came quietly before going to stand with Puffy and Eret, then Tommy, Tubbo, Philza, Technoblade, and Wilbur all came crashing through the brush, Phil muttering something about how sledding on an enchanted shield was wasting his lapis (which definitely didn’t have anything to do with the shit-eating grin on Tommy’s face and the beaten-up shield in Tubbo’s hands). Karl and Quackity appeared, arms intertwined. Quackity’s hair was slightly wet, and Karl’s face was rosy as hell, but that didn’t stop Sapnap from blowing a kiss to them. Karl caught it and blew one back, while Quackity grinned and flipped him off. Sapnap pretended to be wounded, leaning against George, who staggered against his weight before shoving him off with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the whole server was present, all laughing and gossiping and committing mild acts of violence against each other. There was a quiet tension, though, since none of them really knew why Dream had summoned them to the gathering, but Sapnap couldn’t help but let himself get swept up in the greeting of friends and the fake-flirting and the storm of affection he found himself in was warm and sounded a lot like Quackity singing something in Spanish while Karl made guitar noises and George laughed and for a second he was safe and happy, buried in a pile of warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stood on the thick pine branch, clearing his throat. The crowd quieted, all eyes turning to look at him even as Quackity held Karl in a headlock and Techno was halfway through teaching Tommy how to properly parry a sword strike from above. He didn’t jump down from the tree— there was a better view of all his server members up here— but he knew they could all see him at least partially. Discreetly, he began packing snow behind his back, using the pine needles and ornaments to hide his movement as he started talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then. We are gathered here today because, as some of you may have seen, it’s snowing. Sam, you called off your stream for today like I asked, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mottled green hand tinted with the shine of redstone shot him a thumbs up next to where Ant was shivering, trying to keep the snow out of his thick fur. Dream nodded. “Awesome. So. How many of you have actually seen snow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a few hands shot up, but they were pretty much the ones he’d expected. Techno and Phil were the first up (of course they were, he laughed to himself, Antarctic Empire fame precedes them), then Wilbur, then Tommy, Puffy, and Fundy. He found it interesting that Tubbo and Niki in particular hadn’t seen this before, and made a note to ask about it later. “Mmm. Well, I figured we could use a little story break and this frost was perfectly timed to help us with that.” Dream kicked his legs against the branch he was sitting on. “And no, Quackity, I didn’t enhance it or summon it in any way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BOOOO,” Quackity yelled from across the clearing, “LACKING ADMIN ABUSE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream scoffed as assorted laughs swept through the clearing. “Oh, come on. In any case, I’m sure you all know the snow day traditions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, a wild grin spread across his face. He stood on the branch, walking it like a tightrope, and reeled back, throwing a tightly-packed snowball at Technoblade. It caught the swordsman off-guard, smacking him directly in the face. He spluttered, wiping the snow out of his eyes, and the scene descended into chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO ACTUAL WEAPONS!” Dream yelled above the scrambling mess of snowy people trying to get away from the masses. Tommy scowled and sheathed his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream watched the mess unfold from above as people took his action for the signal that it was. Eret yelled, “It was never meant to be!” and curveballed a snowball directly inbetween Puffy’s shoulder blades. HBomb and Niki looked affronted, wiping the snow off of the captain’s back, and as Niki loaded up a counterattack, H sprang forward and snatched Eret’s crown, sprinting away into the woods as the king chased. Niki’s snowball hit Eret in the back of the head, slowing him enough for HBomb to pass the crown off to George, who laughed like a madman and disappeared into the crowd. Puffy cheered, applauding Niki’s aim as Eret sulked back to the two, a snowball clutched in his gloved hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl shrieked from across the field. Dream chuckled as he realized that Sapnap had tripped him down a hill, and then wheezed as he watched Sapnap lose his footing and end up sliding down the slope, landing face first in a pile on the bottom next to Karl. He let out a low whine, and Quackity started yelling about how dumb they were. Sapnap yelled that he was just jealous that the Karl cuddles were now all his, and that sent Dream into hysterics. Sapnap’s head snapped up, staring directly into Dream’s mask with a huge smile. Dream’s eyes widened as Sapnap kicked up the snow at his feet and hastily got up, making his way to the tree. He scrambled up the branches, trying to get away from his friend, but Sapnap was already calling for him in that manhunt-y chasing tone that he always used, and it was getting closer, and then he looked down and Sapnap was grabbing the branch he was standing on and pulling, and then they were both on the snowy floor, breathlessly laughing as Sapnap stood over him triumphantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shoved Sapnap from behind, still clutching Eret’s crown. He twirled it around his fingers, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Damn, you cheating on me, Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t think it was possible to laugh harder than he was, but his stomach was starting to hurt now as Sapnap grabbed his arm and pulled him into a sitting position, holding him close. “He’s mine now, Gogy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snowball cracked against the wood just inches from George’s face, and the three of them jumped. Dream glanced over at the pink haired man responsible, realizing that he was using his family as an infinite snowball supply and fort building team, and that he was ready for revenge. Sapnap grinned, tugging both of his friends with him.  “That’s our cue to leave, then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They vanished into the forest, but Dream didn’t want to miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fun. He stopped Sapnap after a while, his voice low and excited in the way he got when he remembered something that would totally let him annihilate his enemies. “I may have an evil plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>